Templar Epic Weapon Timeline
Before You Begin... You: # Must be at least level 80 # Must be at least a level 9 artisan # Must have 40,000+ faction with Teren's Grasp # Must be able to speak Di'Zokian, Volant, Sathirian and Faerlie # Need at least one harvesting skill above 340 (for The Healing of Amree; it doesn't matter which skill) # Need a minimum of in coin # Will need non-kill-on-sight standing with Reet Faction to get to the Whipcrackers and Slavemaster safely # Will need non-kill-on-sight standing with Legion of Danak to heal an afflicted npc Prequest for the actual first quest # Talk to Aliona Maybelle, who is located in a tent near the mailbox in Teren's Grasp in Kylong Plains. She tells you she is ill but a potion using Stonewood Jasper Blooms may help her. #:Note: you will not receive a quest for Aliona's tasks in your journal. # Gather 6 Stonewood Jasper Blooms from south of Karnor's Castle, near (the flowers can be found south of the castle between the pond, the various drolvargs and the Broken Toe goblins). The flowers look just like the ones near the castle walls, but are clearly labeled. You will not receive quest updates for harvesting the flowers, so you will need to keep a count of your harvests. They also do not stack in your bags. They do appear on Track Harvestables. # Return and speak with Aliona Maybelle. She will give you a recipe and a Packet of Stonewood Jasper Blooms. #*Scribe the recipe, which is a level 10 artisan recipe. # Make a Stonewood Jasper Bloom Poultice using a chemistry table (there are two in Teren's Grasp in the building to the North (right) of the ramp as you enter the city). #*You will need 3 mineral salt loams, 2 rough kunzites, and 3 smoldering candles to complete the potion. # Give the Poultice to Aliona to complete the starter. :Aliona rewards you with the Jasper Bloom Pendant and the first quest to appear in your journal, The Healing of Amree. Quest 1: The Healing of Amree You must go to Greater Faydark, to the Fae Court and speak to Lady Milika Vikaarinen. You need to have completed the quest Learning Faerlie to speak to her. She will give you three tasks you must undertake to heal Queen Amree: # Travel to Maj'Dul and seek Scholar Al'shir , on the steps of the Library of Light. He will give you a Rose Essence Extractor and send you on a search for a rose. #*The rose is located at in The Sinking Sands, and you must look for it at night, after 8pm game time. The rose is the Nightblooming Desert Rose, and it looks exactly like the flowers you harvested earlier near Karnor's Castle. This flower does not despawn; you can just queue up if you're working with other Templars in a group. # Travel next to The Barren Sky (Kingdom of Sky) to buy the rare wind reagent. #*''You will need to speak the Volant language for this part of the quest.'' #*The wind reagent is bought from an Elemental Alchemist named Silverbeak . To get to Silverbeak, go to Whisperwind Isle, then climb the three walls that lead to The Nest of the Great Egg instance. Go around the corner and Silverbeak is above the instance. The cost of the reagent is , so be sure to bring coin. #*''Note: There is a banker next to Silverbeak (useful for forgetful players and those playing on PvP servers).'' # The next ingredient you need is mucus from the Mucus of the Deep One in Chelsith. #*Remember that Chelsith is a persistent zone with a minimum 90 minute lockout. If you aren't interested in clearing all of Chelsith, there is an easy way to kill this mob without having to clear any trash: After you zone in, move down the ramp and into the water on the left side. Run up the small wall and follow the blue ledge all the way around to a point where you can hammer pull Mucus of the Deep One. Globs will occasionally wander over the ledge, but you can easily avoid them if you wait. There is a point where you get close to Yah-lei defenders, but you can easily invis by them. # The last ingredients needed are two smoldering materials harvested from Kunark or TSO nodes. You must harvest these materials; you can not buy them or have them traded to you. They can be harvested off of nearly every type of harvestable node (even fish!) and are semi-rare. You must have a minimum harvesting skill of 340 to be able to harvest in Kunark or TSO. #Once you have all four ingredients, return to Greater Faydark and turn them in to Orika Vikaarinen, the Royal Apothecary, upstairs and above the royal court . #Orika will send you a note in the mail that initiates the next quest. Quest 2: Wounds of the Heart The note tells you to go back to Aliona Maybelle in Teren's Grasp. # Aliona says that you may want to seek a Koada'Dal hermit somewhere in the Kunzar Jungle. # Find and speak to Daluntiir Tiwele right next to the The Abandoned Village Sokokar post in a small columned gazebo . He will tell you about his brother and you should respond that you wish to walk in his brother's footsteps. He will then tell you about some tasks you must do, but first you must deliver a Load of Hides to a friend, Branwyn Loamtoe, in Teren's Grasp . You must have allied faction with the Resident's of Teren's Grasp for Branwyn to speak with you. # Branwyn claims that his entire stock has been stolen by the ogre Thurok. He will ask you to retrieve the hides for him to get back on his good side. # Speak to Thurok in Teren's Grasp to hear his side of the story. # Collect 35 hides from Skyfire Drakes in Jarsath Wastes. #*''Note: You will only collect these updates once you have reached this quest step. The hides are very uncommon auto-updates and ONLY come off drakes in Skyfire Mountains. However is a good spot to farm for updates due to fast respawn and higher-than-usual update rate. Also, although that the Familiars of the Droags on the Temple of the Red Lord steps will also give updates but, none of the named Drakes througout the zone will.'' # Deliver the 35 hides to Thurok so he can smooth things over with Branwyn. # Pray to Tunare for a cure of the pernicious pox. Pray at Tunare's altar in Kelethin. The altar is in the first acorn on your left, next to Eva Corunno'thes, after you come up the Old Kelethin Acorn Lift . #*''You do NOT have to have Tunare as your deity to complete this part. It works no matter who your god is.'' # You need to heal your enemies and your friends of the pox. This step leads you to heal several pox-afflicted NPCs by using a bottle of Tunare's Tears. You must do these in order or it will not update your quest. ## Heal an afflicted sarnak who is near Thrawk For'ork at the Gorowyn Beach Outpost in Timorous Deep. ## Heal an afflicted shipwright by a boat being built in the Danak Shipyards in Jarsath Wastes ##* A fast quest to get faction for Legion of Danak is Heads or Tales. This quest does not need you to do any other quests as prereq. ## Heal an afflicted drolvarg in The Rhino Slave Pens in Karnor's Castle. ## Heal an afflicted Di'Zok in Chardok at . This is The Library of Divination area. ##*You will need a strong group for this update -- this can take awhile, requires the red gate's key and maybe having a back up healer (out of group). The Templar update is nextdoor to the Conjuror epic update, so working together may help. ##*You MUST collect the Encyclopedia of Mutagenica, volumes I, II, and III in the upper rooms of the Palace and click Re'Adon (The Book Keeper), then click the Book of Oblivion at the end of the south hall in order to get into the hallway to get to your afflicted Di'Zok # Kill 20 "individuals who have enslaved others" (Sathirian Whipcrackers - 84 to 85 ^^^) and kill the Sathirian Slavemaster . These mobs can be found in the basement of Sebilis, on the way to Venril Sathir. The Slavemaster is non-aggro but when you hail him he becomes aggro - an 85 ^^ mob (to hail him, you need to speak Sathirian). He has a five minute respawn. #*If your group has good standing with the Synod Reet faction, the frogs (which now see invis) will not be aggro. Otherwise it will take a lot longer. # After you finish this step, return to Daluntiir Tiwele. He tells you to seek out any record among the Sathirians. # The record is in Sebilis, on the floor of the audience chamber (last room on the right side). It is a book on the floor as you go into the room . #* Note: only Templars can see the book -- you should be able to avoid killing in this room, if you advance only as far as you need to click on it. # You must obtain Lolindiir's Remains. There are two ways to do this: ## Kill Kotiz the Death Bringer, the NPC in front of Venril Sathir's lair. He is on an approximate 4 hour timer and is contested (and is needed for other classes' epic weapon quests). ## Alternate remains are located in a chest in Kotiz's Hidden Study. The chest is located at ##*To access Kotiz's secret study area, twist a table lamp at . #Return the remains to Daluntiir Tiwele for your reward! Rewards *The Impact of the Sacrosanct (Fabled) Quest 3: Bringing the Hammer Down on Venril When you get the quest, Daluntiir asks you to wait a moment for his despression to pass. This does not take long; approximately 5-10 minutes. A book will appear over his head when he is ready to talk to you again. Daluntiir will advise you that in his brother's remains he found Lolindiir's journal. Inside the journal, Lolindiir writes of a relic, the "Symbol of Norrath's Spring", that Venril Sathir greatly feared and split into three pieces. It had been Lolindiir's hope to reclaim each piece and reassemble the Symbol which so threatened Sathir. Daluntiir's last piece of advice to you in seeking the relic pieces is to "Bring friends... bring forces. This is not an evil that you can fight alone." Each relic piece is an auto-update; upon killing the mob you get the quest update which grants you the respective relic piece. As was written in Lolindiir's journal (and thus defeated following that order), the "Symbol of Norrath's Spring's" pieces may be found with the following mobs: # "The 1st piece he trusted to his Queen to protect." - find and defeat Drusella Sathir in the Maiden's Chamber. #* Defeating Drusella rewards you with the Symbol of the Ameliorator relic piece. # "The 2nd piece he planted among the Di'Zok sarnak and is currently in the possesion of the Overking." - remove Overking Selrach in The Temple of Kor-Sha. #* Killing the Overking rewards you with the Symbol of the Panacea relic piece. # "The 3rd piece he gave as tribute to the dragon Hoshkar." - slay Hoshkar deep within Veeshan's Peak. #* Slaying Hoshkar rewards you with the Symbol of the Altruist relic piece. #Return to Daluntiir for your final reward! Rewards *The Impact of the Sacrosanct (Mythical) Epic Conversion #Epic Conversion Timeline